


First Date

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Eavesdropping, Kissing, M/M, The Town Loves Derek, but not stiles, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he's nervous, Derek is more than ready to go on his first date with Stiles.  If only things ever went right for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Sorry it took so long. As with the other chapters, unbeta'd, just reread by me.
> 
> On a separate note, I probably aren't warning for things, because in general I suck at that stuff. So here's a plea from me. If something triggers you, I'm sorry, but could you PLEASE let me know in the comments so I can put up warnings? I don't get upset by much so I know what might upset others. I don't think there's a whole lot here that's problematic, but like I said, I might be missing things. Thank you all for any help you give me. This goes for any fic that I write, if there are triggers, and I don't warn for it, let me know so I can change that shit.

‘It’s just a date for fucks sake,’ Derek thought to himself as he parked his car by the front of the school building. He took several deep breaths to steady himself, then got out of the car and leaned against the front of it. There was no reason for him to be so nervous, no reason for him to be so early, but Derek couldn’t keep pacing around the train anymore.

He had no idea why he was so nervous about this. Maybe it was because he had gotten a few sad looks this week, or maybe it was because he had been stopped at the grocery store by one of the guys who ran the meat department. The man had asked Derek if he knew what he was doing, dating Stiles, and Derek had asked him how he even knew about that. There was a shrug, and then a reminder from him to be careful with “that kid” that just left Derek staring after him in complete confusion.

Did these people think he wasn’t careful? Did they think he couldn’t take care of himself? What the hell did they think Stiles would *do* to him? Their care for him was strange, and starting to get a little on the overwhelming side. He just didn’t know what to do about it.

So here he was, waiting, listening for the heartbeats of the kids on the field, wishing he could tell which one was Stiles so he knew how flushed the boy would be, how tired. That was when he heard Stiles’ voice.

“Dude, okay, I’m doing it. There’s like, nothing in the world that could stop me from this… this *date* tonight,” Stiles’ voice was slightly muffled, was he in the shower already? Yes, yes he was, that other sound was water. Derek focused, fine tuning his hearing so he could pick up specific noises.

“But you don’t even *like* Derek,” Scott’s voice came and Stiles snorted.

“Have you *seen* Derek? I most definitely *like* Derek.”

“Dude,” Scott moaned, and Derek felt his face flush a bit. “I do not want to know that you think Derek is hot, okay?”

“I didn’t want to know how sexy Allison was without her shirt on, but did you keep talking anyway? Yes, so now you have to deal with my… preferences.” Stiles laughed a little and then took a breath. “Look, the thing is that I don’t know where this is going with Derek, but the best way to know, is to date, right? Get the ball rolling, start the dating, see what happens. If it turns out that all Derek is is a super hot, super sexy piece of amazing abs and fantastic thigh muscles, then we won’t keep dating.”

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice rose and Derek had to tone down his hearing for a moment. “Jesus Stiles, I don’t want those images.”

There was laughing, and Derek felt a warmth settle in the pit of his stomach. He *knew* that Stiles felt physical attraction towards him, they’d kissed, there had been groping, and Stiles had for certain been hard up against his leg, but he hadn't known how much into the emotional side of things Stiles wanted to go. Now he knew, and that made him feel a hell of a lot better.

He focused back on the front of the building, watched the students start to come out, and stopped listening in. There was no reason to pry any further, and he was happy actually. Leaning against the car with his sunglasses on, he waited for Stiles to come out of the school.

Which took a whole ten minutes, but when Stiles emerged with slightly damp hair and his bag over his shoulder, sauntering for fucks sake, it was worth the wait. Derek could smell him as he came closer, like soap and exhaustion and that spicy scent that was under all of that, completely Stiles. He paused for a moment on the stairs, but finally finished walking over to Derek.

“Hey,” he said, and several people turned to stare at them.

“Hey,” Derek said with a nod. He lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and considered kissing Stiles, right here and now. When Stiles’ tongue darted across his lips, it was hard not to, but Derek wasn’t sure that was the way to go about things, so he just stared at Stiles for a moment.

“I didn’t really think you’d be here,” Stiles finally said, shifting from one foot to the next, so nervously that Derek didn’t even have to smell it to know.

“I’m not going to leave you high and dry,” Derek said with a shake of his head.

“You disappeared for three weeks, I can’t guarantee you won’t do it again,” Stiles snapped, frowning up at Derek. “And don’t think I’m going to forget about that.”

Derek lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“Okay.” Derek turned to the passenger side and opened the door for Stiles, who gave Derek a withering look and tossed his bags into the back seat before getting in. Derek closed the door, then heard a voice, clear as a bell.

“You hurt him,” Scott said, and Derek looked up and to where Scott was at Stiles’ jeep. “And I will personally slice open your stomach and shove hot coals inside, understand?”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Scott, but gave a slow nod. Then he went around to his side and got into the car. Between the town being protective of *him* and Stiles’ family being protective of *him*, Derek thought that if they didn’t work out long term the town might implode.

He was driving before he said anything else, and Stiles was silent the whole time. “How was school?” he asked and Stiles snorted.

“Dude, no. You can ask about pack stuff, you can ask about my personal life, you can ask about my father, but you do *not* ask about school. Seriously? I’m not your kid brother, and I’m not your child. That’s the sort of thing family asks, not your date.”

Oh. Well, what the hell did that leave him to ask about? To talk about? He wasn’t good at communicating in the best of times, and this was… well, his hands were sweating, which they never did, and his heart was starting to pound a little harder, because damn did Stiles smell good. Derek wanted all up on that. He wanted to rub against him, mark him with his scent, claim him so no one else would touch him. It was a little dark and possessive, but difficult not to think about.

“Tell me about this other pack in town,” Stiles said, turning in his seat to look over at Derek and that cut right through the sexual thoughts.

“That’s -” Derek started, but Stiles put up his hand.

“If you say it’s none of my business, I’m going to drop my drink in your lap at dinner. You *know* everything that happens to you comes back to me and Scott, and you know I’ll find out about it eventually anyway, so why don’t we just skip to the punchline, huh?”

Derek sighed and nodded. Stiles was right, and it was frustrating that Stiles was right. Fine, fine. “Okay,” Derek lifted a hand in defeat. “Fine, but this… it’s my problem to deal with, okay? I’m working on it.” He wouldn’t tell Stiles everything, because then Stiles would get his nose into the problem and probably get it cut off in the process.

Stiles snorted and shrugged, almost as if to say “Whatever.” but Derek took it for agreement.

“There’s an alpha pack in town, you know about that, you helped me get Erica and Boyd back from them.”

“Yeah, but we don’t know anything about them still, right?” Stiles asked.

“That’s not completely true. I’ve… *we’ve* been hunting down information.” Derek licked his lips and carefully maneuvered through traffic. “We know a little more. There are five of them, five alpha’s part of one pack. The head alpha is called Deucalion and he’s blind. Peter… well, Peter doesn’t remember much about him, but he’s trying to look up some old contacts to find out if there’s anything useful.”

“Creepy Uncle Peter is… *helping* you guys?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows. “You trust him?”

“He’s my Uncle!” Derek snapped without thinking, because he *didn’t* fully trust Peter, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Yeah, because that stopped him from killing your sister,” Stiles pointed out, and Derek gripped the steering wheel in frustration. “Just saying. Oh, and it didn’t stop *you* from killing *him*. You know, your family ties are a little loose for me. I can’t understand them at all.”

“Look, you asked, and I’m trying to talk to you, so do you want to know or not?” His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest now, and Derek wanted to calm it but he didn’t know how. Uncle Peter was… old and wise in a way that was so fucking frightening that Derek didn’t know how to deal with him, so he kept him close and hoped nothing horrible happened in the meantime. A part of Derek was scared to have his Uncle involved in anything, but what else could he do?

“Right, sorry, sorry,” Stiles said, putting his hands up in defeat and he shook his head. “Go on, please.”

A deep breath later, Derek was able to continue. “That’s almost all we have. We know that there are twins and they’re around your age. Then there’s a woman and a man besides. That’s it.”

“That’s it? You don’t know where they’re hiding out, or what they want or why they tried to kill Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked, and Derek shook his head. He wasn’t saying anything else. It just… well, it just wasn’t Stiles’ business.

“That’s it.”

“You’ve been silent for *three* weeks, and all you have is a few faces and a name?” Stiles asked incredulously. “What have you been *doing*?”

Derek growled and glanced over at Stiles. “Working to strengthen the pack, trying to find out things without making waves, oh, and for about a week I was helping Erica and Boyd find their footing again.”

Stiles was still frowning, but he finally shrugged. “Okay, but you should have had us in on this sooner. We can help you dude, you know that.”

“You don’t want to help, neither of you are interested in joining the pack,” Derek ground out and he looked back at the road, swinging into the parking lot and looking for a place. “This is pack business. You should be glad I told you anything.”

Stiles was silent for so long that Derek wondered if he was ever going to say anything again. He parked, glanced at Stiles, who was looking out the front window, and then got out of the car. Stiles was out before he could hold the door for the boy, but Derek figured that was okay. This wasn’t the same as a date with a girl, he shouldn’t act exactly the same.

“You don’t know that,” Stiles said as Derek went for the door to the diner. Derek paused and turned to look at Stiles in confusion. With a shrug, Stiles said, “You don’t know that both of us don’t want to be part of your pack. Just saying. You’ve only asked Scott. Contrary to many people’s beliefs, we aren’t a mated pair.” Then, as Derek stared after him with wide eyes, he walked right to the door and pulled it open, holding it for Derek.

Who was staring at Stiles in confusion and a tiny bit of hope while his heart, which had finally slowed down, sped up again. Would Stiles join his pack? Would he… really? But… if he did, he’d tell Scott everything, wouldn’t he? It would be like Scott was part of his pack by proxy, but not really because then Scott would try to tell him what *not* to do, wouldn’t he?

“Dude, are we going in or what?” Stiles finally asked, making waving motions towards the door and Derek closed his mouth, when had it opened, and stood up straight, walking into the diner.

He got them a table and had a hard time focusing on the menu for a few moments. Finally, he looked up at Stiles and blurted out, “Would you?”

Stiles looked up at him over the plastic menu and smirked. “Would I what?”

“Would you -” but he was cut off by the waitress.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, giving Derek a smile. He looked around and then nodded.

“Vanilla shake please,” he said, then she turned to Stiles and gave him a glare.

“For you?” she asked.

“Chocolate shake please,” he said, smiling at her, but she turned away from him right away and Derek frowned after her. He knew that a lot of girls flirted with him, but why was she being so rude to Stiles?

“You know what I’m asking,” Derek said, and Stiles shrugged.

“How will I know if you don’t ask me using words?” Stiles asked, a smirk forming on his lips, and damn if that wasn’t just one of the sexiest things Stiles did.

Derek glanced around and then leaned forward. “Would you join my pack, even if Scott didn’t?”

“Maybe. Is that a request? Do you want me to join your pack?” Stiles asked, leaning forward himself.

“I…” Derek thought about that. Then he nodded slowly. “I would, like you to be part of my pack, but there’d have to be rules.”

“Uh huh, because there are always rules to packdom,” Stiles said, raising his eyebrows. He leaned back and the waitress returned with a couple glasses of water.

“Do you know what you want?” she asked Derek, and even though he hadn’t really looked at the menu, he ordered. “And *you*?” she said, turning that glare at Stiles again. He came up with something that involved more words than Derek thought was strictly necessary, and she wrote on her paper the whole time. Derek didn’t recognize her and when she left, he watched her go.

“Are you two enemies or something?” Derek asked, glancing at Stiles.

“No, why?” Stiles asked, putting a straw into the water and taking a sip. Those lips were practically sinful, and Derek watched them in fascination.

“Well,” he said, speaking mostly to Stiles’ lips. “She was glaring at you the whole time. Figured you two must have some sort of history or something.”

“Nope. I don’t even know her. Probably just upset with me for taking the most eligible bachelor off the market. Like, you know, everyone else in town is.”

That was it. The way the town was acting was weird. “How have you managed to piss off the entire town, by the way? I think everyone is telling me not to date you,” Derek said, and once the words were out, and Stiles was glaring at him, Derek realized that probably wasn’t the best way to ask that question. He lifted his hands up and frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that like… there was anything wrong with dating you, or that you could actually piss off everyone but, it’s just -” but he stopped because words, he wasn’t really very good with them.

“You know, I’ve been wondering that myself for a while now. What the hell did I do to make everyone be so upset with me, but I honestly have no clue. When you figure it out, let me know, okay?” Stiles snapped and Derek felt like he probably deserved that.

The waitress came back and she set Derek’s shake down in front of him with a smile. Then she moved to set Stiles’ down, but her hand knocked with it and it spilled, all across Stiles’ lap.

“Oh my gosh,” she said, and Derek could hear how fake she was being. “I’m so sorry! Let me grab some napkins, okay?”

“Holy shit!” Stiles said, jumping up so the glass clattered to the ground, chocolate milkshake soaking into his lap and down his pants. “These… this…” He looked up at Derek, then glared at the waitress and rushed off to the bathroom.

There were a few snickers from people in the back and the waitress turned to walk away. Derek didn’t know what to do. Should he go try to help Stiles? Should he help clean up the table and the booth? He turned his head when he heard the sound of skin on skin and caught the tail end of a high five she was giving to someone else who worked in the back.

Derek’s eyes narrowed. He had brought Stiles here because John had promised that there would be no problems, and here were two people at least who were actively pleased with spilling chocolate milkshake on his *date’s* lap. That wasn’t okay.

He stood up and walked over to the counter. “Hi, why don’t you just give me those towels, and I’ll clean things up myself?” he asked.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” his waitress started, but Derek gave her a slightly toothy smile.

“I do. Please?” he said, holding out his hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes, but she finally gave him several paper towels and a disinfectant spray that he took over to the table. He cleaned off the table, booth and was working on the floor when Stiles came back out.

“You shouldn’t be doing that,” Stiles said, as Derek pulled himself out from under the table with the cup in his hand.

“I wasn’t going to let her do it. Apparently she has butter fingers.” Derek took the cup and the dirty towels to the counter and passed them over. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his hands before returning. This was not going well in his favor.

Stiles was sitting in the booth with a sour look on his face, and when Derek glanced down, he saw how much of Stiles’ lap was wet. Shrugging off his jacket, he dropped it down over Stiles’ lap. Eyes wide as he looked up at Derek, Stiles accepted the jacket and twitched it over his legs so all the wet was covered.

“Thanks,” he said, and Derek nodded, getting into his seat again.

“Sure.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes then, as Derek didn’t really know what to say next, and apparently neither did Stiles.

“That was… uncalled for,” Derek finally said, and Stiles just stared at him. “I think… she did that on purpose.”

“You think?” Stiles finally said, raising his eyebrows.

“I just, I don’t understand I guess.” Derek shrugged and looked away, fingers playing with the straw in his milkshake.

“Well I’m guessing I’m the evil stepmother or something. Gonna swoop in and kill pretty Snow White,” Stiles snorted, but he didn’t say anything as the waitress came over with another chocolate milkshake. She put it down in the middle of the table, and then walked away, not saying anything more than that.

Stiles took the straw out of the shake and put it on a napkin, taking the straw from his water and putting it in the shake. At Derek’s raised eyebrows, Stiles shrugged. “I know what happens next. Someone puts boogers in the straw or something equally disgusting. I’m not drinking that shit. I’m not entirely sure I should drink this at all.”

Derek offered his shake to Stiles and then Stiles gave Derek a bright smile, which made the offer completely worth it. With a nod, Stiles took a sip from the shake and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“I mean, chocolate is best, but this… yeah, I don’t know what John does to make his shakes so amazing, but he should patent that shit.” Derek watched Stiles with a small smile playing across his lips. It was nice to see Stiles happy, Derek didn’t get to see that much, mostly because Derek was only involved with Stiles when there was trouble, but he liked this bright, almost innocent, side to Stiles. He liked it a lot.

Their food was put down on the table in front of them then and Derek pulled back so he didn’t run into his plate.

“Enjoy,” she said as she walked away. Derek looked everything over and it was all right, so he started eating.

“Well this is a waste,” Stiles said, and Derek looked up from his fries.

“What?” he asked.

“Dude, the whole thing is wrong. I bet if I cut into it, it would still moo at me.” Stiles poked at the burger and blood oozed down the side. “Ugh.”

The smell was almost intoxicating, and Derek tried not to lick his lips. He didn’t eat rare meats often, mostly because it disgusted other people, but that didn’t mean that didn’t smell good.

“Oh, and you’re looking at it like it would taste delicious,” Stiles said, and Derek snapped his eyes up and away from the burger. “Please don’t tell me you eat raw ground beef regularly.”

“I don’t,” Derek said, turning his burger so Stiles could see inside. It was medium. As rare as Derek felt safe going in public.

“Thank God.” Stiles waved their waitress over and when she finally came he pointed at his sandwich. “It’s still alive,” he said. “Besides that, I wanted curly fries, and all the toppings are wrong. I think you brought me someone else’s food.”

She looked it over and shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She pulled out her paper and looked it over. She read off exactly what was in front of Stiles.

“That isn’t what I ordered,” Stiles said, crossing his arms. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

“Fine, what *do* you want?” she pouted, holding her pen out.

He said his order, and this time Derek paid attention so if it came out wrong again, he’d know. She wrote it down and walked away.

“Want a fry?” Derek asked, offering his plate to Stiles. With a small smile, Stiles took one and started eating.

“This is a pain,” Stiles said around the food. “I mean, jesus, could anything else go wrong?”

“Don’t -” Derek started and Stiles put up a hand.

“Sorry.” They stared at each other and Derek shrugged.

They nibble on Derek’s food until Stiles’ came and when it’s put down, Derek can *see* it’s not right. Stiles sighed and Derek felt the rage flood through him.

“That is *not* what he ordered,” Derek snapped and the waitress looked over at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure, I -” but Derek stood up, cutting her off.

“What is wrong with you? Do you think that I would *want* his food to be wrong? Why are you trying to sabotage this date?” Derek asked, standing tall, taller than her so she had to look up to stare at his face. The color faded from her cheeks.

“I’m not -” she started, but Derek crossed his arms.

“You certainly are,” he said. “Look, I asked him out here because John is a good friend and there isn’t supposed to be any of this bullshit. Get. His. Order. Right. Next. Time. If you don’t, I’ll have words with John tomorrow, no, you know I’m already going to have words with him, but what happens next is going to determine how that conversation ends.” He looked over at the kitchen. “That goes for you as well, I’ll tell him how the food keeps coming out wrong and the cooks must be in on the problem.”

“I…” she turned and ran off to the back, and Derek sat back down.

“Wow, you can be a real ass, can’t you?” Stiles asked, and Derek raised his eyebrows at him. Stiles shrugged. “I didn’t say she didn’t deserve it, I’m just saying I’m surprised you’re being an ass for *me*.”

Derek’s brows furrowed then. “There’s no for *you* going on here. Obviously I’m on a date, and I want it to be pleasant for both parties involved.”

“Stiles doesn’t deserve Derek,” Derek overheard from a few booths behind him.

“I know. Stiles is just so worthless in comparison to Derek. I mean, what on earth does Derek see in him?”

“Stiles must have asked Derek out, and he was too polite to turn him down,” the voice was hissing now and Derek felt his rage raising through his stomach and through his chest. He stood up and walked down to the booth, not quite seeing red.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard,” he said, voice low as both of the women seated stared up at him. “But I asked Stiles out. I asked him out because we’re friends, and I’m feeling more for him than just that. I asked him out because I want to see what all I feel for him, because he’s important to me whether or not we date. His father is aware that we’re dating, because I talked to him about it. I don’t know what’s going on this town, but I can tell you right now that I don’t ever want to hear another word about him being useless or worthless. Stiles is strong, he’s brave and he’s defiant. His mind is sharp and quick and his hands should be illegal because they’re insanely beautiful. I’m *dating* Stiles, whether or not this whole fucking town thinks I ought to.” He put his hands flat on the table and stared in the eyes of one woman, than the other. “Have I made myself *perfectly* clear?”

They were swallowing, their hearts having picked up speed as he talked, but both of them nodded at him slowly.

“But,” one of them said. “He put you in jail. He tried to hurt your good name, your family’s good name.”

“That was over a year ago, and I’m an adult, aren’t I?” Derek asked, looking over to her. She nodded. “Then I can realize he was doing his best to try to help this town solve a murder using the facts that he had in front of him. I don’t hold a grudge, because that’s the kind of mind we need here. A mind that will look past the obvious and dig until he figures out the truth.”

“He wasn’t right though,” the other woman said and Derek focused on her.

“No, he wasn’t, and as soon as he realized his mistake, he apologized to me. Not to the town, because it’s none of your business, but to *me*, who did need to hear it.” Derek couldn’t even remember if Stiles *had* apologized for putting him in jail, but Derek knew that he was sorry. They’d been through too much at this point for him to not know.

“But -” the other woman started and Derek turned to her again.

“I am an *adult*, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” he snapped and then there was a hand, warm, on his shoulder.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice came softly in through the haze of anger that was burning inside him. “Just forget it, okay?” he said.

“They’re actively trying to make you out to be some sort of manipulative asshole,” Derek snapped. “I’ve had enough of hearing this kind of shit. I hear it all over the place, everywhere I go, and I’m done with it. I mean I was confused for a while, but now I’m just pissed.”

“It doesn’t matter what they say,” Stiles said. “You need to calm down. I’ve heard all this stupid shit before. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

Derek turned to him and grabbed Stiles’ arm. “It always bothers a person! It sits there under the skin and eats away at the mind until,” but he paused because Stiles was wincing. “Sorry,” he said, loosening his hold and Stils shook his head.

“It’s okay, it’s not you, just… a few bruises.” Derek frowned and pulled the sleeve up to see a few almost gone bruises. What pissed him off wasn’t the bruises, but the fact that they were in the shape of a hand.

“What… no, *who*,” he started, but Stiles shook his head.

“It’s not a big deal, look, just come back, my food is right now.”

Stiles turned and moved away from him but Derek looked at both women once more before following him. “Who did that,” Derek demanded, and Stiles thew up his hands.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s over, it won’t happen again. Jesus Derek, you don’t have to fix everything! You can’t!” Stiles sounded mad, but his heart was pounding hard and there was multiple scents floating over to Derek that left him a bit confused again.

There was anger, and fear and uncertainty, and a hint of sexual arousal mixed in for good measure. What was going on in Stiles’ mind?

“I’m not trying to *fix* everything,” Derek said, but he stared at the food, at the diner, and he went over to the counter. “I want boxes,” he said, slapping a twenty on the counter. When he had them, he packed up their food and got them drinks to go.

“Come on,” he said as Stiles looked at him in confusion. “Let’s get out of here. I want some privacy.”

Stiles nodded and they didn’t speak again until they were away from the diner and driving in the woods. “Sorry for a lousy date,” Stiles said.

“You blaming things on you?” Derek asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“No, not really, but kind of? Like, I don’t know what’s going on, but obviously it’s because you’re dating me.”

“If I was dating Jackson everyone would be saying bad things about him,” Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why, but for some reason I’m granted the role of town celebrity, which means that no one is good enough for me.”

“So, you probably don’t want to -” Stiles started, but Derek parked and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss became heavier and a soft moan escaped Stiles before Derek pulled back.

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Derek said, eyes serious and steady on Stiles’ face. “I want to date *you*, because I… I like you. So, fuck them.”

There was silence for a while, then Stiles smirked. “I’d rather you fucked me,” he said and Derek chuckled.

“Not in the car, but making out might be okay,” he said, leaning down to kiss Stiles again.


End file.
